(Mungkin) Horor (?)
by Mia Dullindal
Summary: Apa kau tahu? Di Black Order pun, hantu tetap ada. Kanda. OC. Read & Review please!


Apa kau tahu?

Di Black Order pun, hantu tetap ada.

* * *

.

.

.

**Then, What?**

D. Gray-Man Fanfiction

Character : Kanda

Genre : Horror/ Humor

Warning : Something about OC again...LOL

R&R please!

_._

_._

_._

Kanda tidak bisa tidur.

Exorcist memang tidak jarang bertempur melawan Akuma tengah malam hingga pagi menjelang, karenanya, di setiap mereka berada di Black Order, mereka jadi tidak tahu hendak menghabiskan waktu luang dengan apa.

Beruntung bagi Lenalee, dia pasti akan pergi ke Divisi Sains dan membuatkan teh bagi orang-orang disana. Allen, tidak diragukan akan merapat di kantin guna mendapatkan pemenuhan gizinya (yang mungkin juga tidak akan pernah terpenuhi karena perutnya yang seperti _black hole_). Tapi bagaimana dengan Kanda?

Berlatih? Dia sudah melakukannya beratus kali dari pagi hingga siang tadi. Menyantap soba? Tentu saja sudah.

Kanda geram dengan kebosanannya sendiri.

Ia memutuskan memasrahkan langkah kakinya berjalan ke sembarang arah di dalam Black Order. Entah ke ruang milik Hevlaska, mungkin Kanda bisa mengobrol dengannya barang sedikit. Mungkin juga melihat taman-tanaman-aneh milik Krory yang berada di belakang Black Order. Disana cahaya bulan sangat indah, walau Kanda harus berhati-hati untuk tidak dimakan (dan memakan) tanaman aneh seperti bunga pemakan serangga itu. Atau mungkin juga...

Langkah Kanda terhenti ketika ia mencapai halaman tengah Black Order. Disana seharusnya kosong. Tidak ada Exorcist yang mau duduk disana, terutama di bawah pohon tua itu saat pukul dua dini hari begini. Anak perempuan darimana yang mengenakan gaun tipis berwarna putih itu?

Kanda berusaha mengira-ngira. Mungkin saja dia Exorcist baru, pikirnya tidak peduli.

Kata hatinya menyuruh untuk meneruskan langkahnya ke taman milik Krory, tapi entah bagaimana, badannya malah berbelok dan berdiri begitu saja di halaman tengah itu. Bahkan ia berjarak tak kurang dari tiga meter dengan anak perempuan yang rambutnya yang hitam panjang terurai hingga menutupi wajah.

Untuk apa aku berdiri begitu saja disini?

Kanda berusaha untuk berbalik.

Ia segera termenung.

Badannya tetap tidak bisa digerakkan? Apa maksudnya?

"Tck..." Kanda berdecak. Sepertinya ia terlalu lelah, sampai-sampai badannya kaku di tempat. Tapi masa dia sampai tidak bisa menggerakkan badannya sedikitpun?

Oh, bagus. Kanda yang galak-nan-jutek yang dikenal seluruh Black Order sebagai orang ter-rasional saat ini mulai memikirkan hal tidak baik.

Apa ini?

Jurus baru milik Bookman yang tengah mengerjainya (karena Kanda tahu kakek tua itu tidak pernah tidur)? Atau ini adalah jenis Innoncence milik anak perempuan itu? Atau... hantu?

Apa anak itu hantu? Karena itukah dia tidak menengok saat Kanda melewati halaman ini? Itukah alasannya wajahnya yang tertutup rambut tidak juga terangkat?

Kanda bergidik. Bukan karena pemikirannya, tetapi karena angin dingin yang menghembus. Baiklah, ini tidak bagus. Ia tidak bisa menghunus Mugennya, tidak juga dengan berteriak, karena—bukan karena suaranya juga tak bisa keluar, tetapi karena tak mungkin ada yang mendengarnya di tempat sesepi itu—Kanda tahu itu tidak berguna.

_Kenapa kau tidur disitu?_

Sebuah suara mulai mendenging di kepalanya, bagai telepati instan tanpa perlu kekuatan khusus. Sejak kapan Kanda memilikinya?

"Siapa kau? Dan memangnya aku terlihat seperti orang tidur?!" gumam Kanda kesal. Suaranya tidak bisa lebih dari ini. Bagaimana mungkin?

_Hei, cepat bangun._

Suara itu lagi. Darimana sebenarnya suara itu?

Kanda berusaha menggerakkan tubuhnya kembali ketika ia hampir saja melupakan anak perempuan tadi... eh? Dia menghilang?

_Kubilang, bangun._

Sial, apa yang baru dilihatnya?

Kanda makin sulit berpikir. Seisi kepalanya seakan ingin meledak. Ia kesal, kesal bukan main.

Dan ia melihatnya. Anak perempuan itu muncul lagi; bahkan tepat di sampingnya. Kanda tak bisa berpikir apa-apa saat itu, sampai-sampai keringat dingin menetes dari dahinya.

'Apa...?'

Dan gadis itu menoleh. Dan Kanda tak bisa melihat apapun di wajah anak perempuan itu selain luka bakar yang tidak bisa ditolerir lagi—benar-benar mengerikan, bahkan mungkin sampai tidak bisa untuk tidak membuat orang lain pingsan.

Dan itulah yang dilakukan Kanda.

.

.

Menit berikutnya; entah menit keberapa, segera setelah Kanda melihat kegelapan total dalam penglihatannya, ia bangun.

Tak bangun benar memang, ia hanya masih memejamkan mata, namun telinganya mendengar beberapa orang yang dikenalnya berbisik-bisik dengan nada panik. Ada suara Komui, Reever, Lenalee, Johnny, dan beberapa orang lainnya. Ia tak begitu menginginkan suara-suara (yang baginya) berisik itu. Tapi satu kalimat membuatnya berpikir lain.  
_"Bagaimana ini, Nii-san?"  
_Itu Lenalee.  
_"Tidak apa-apa, Lenalee. Dia hanya keracunan hasil karyaku yang jenius ini."  
"Maksudmu karya gagal bodohmu itu?"  
"Teganya kau bilang begitu!"  
_Itu tentu saja Komui dan Reever.

"_Apa dia bisa segera bangun? Itu kan kesalahan Ketua yang menumpahkannya di adonan soba Jerry hingga Kanda bisa memakannya dan keracunan seperti itu."  
_Johnny. Tunggu, keracunan apa?

"_Ya, jika bukan karena Nii-san kejar-kejaran dengan Jerry saat ia menyiapkan adonan soba sampai-sampai menumpahkan Formula X-G67 yang tidak diketahui fungsinya itu, tentu Kanda tidak akan pingsan di halaman belakang tengah malam seperti ini kan?"  
_Formula apa?  
_"Ini bukan salahku! Jerry saja yang tidak tahu kalau Formulaku tumpah ke dalam sobanya, dan lagi Kanda tidak akan kenapa-kenapa, kok! Dia hanya akan kram seluruh badan selama beberapa detik kemudian dia pingsan. Formulaku ini kugunakan nantinya untuk menjebak Lvelliere yang hobi makan manisan ekstrim itu, tahu! Aku jenius kan?"  
"KETUA KOMUI!_

Kanda menghela napas. Sepertinya si Komui-sialan itu tidak menyadari bahwa sekarang dia tengah duduk di tepian kasurnya, menghunus Mugen disertai dengan hawa pembunuh-level-seratus-persen sampai-sampai wajah Lenalee dan yang lainnya (kecuali Komui, tentu saja) memucat.

Dan saat itu, Allen dan Lavi bersumpah, bahwa mereka mendengar suara berdebum disertai teriakan membahana Komui saat mereka sedang makan di kafetaria.

.

.

.

"Jadi Formula bodoh itu yang membuatku kram sampai-sampai aku tidak bisa mengeluarkan suara, huh?"  
"I, iya... kau benar... tapi aku hanya menumpahkan sedikit kok, tolong dong singkirkan Mugenmu dari ujung telingaku... aku merinding nih, Kanda..."  
"Jadi kau menumpahkan-sedikit-formula-bodoh-sialan-brengsek itu ke makananku sampai membuatku berilusi melihat anak perempuan dengan luka bakar di wajahnya yang mengerikan itu di tengah malam seperti ini?"  
"HIIIII~~! AKU MEMANG MENUMPAHKAN BANYAK SEKALI FORMULA ITU DI MAKANANMU, TAPI AKU BERSUMPAH FORMULAKU TIDAK MEMBUATMU BERILUSI~~! To...tolong singkirkan Mugenmu dari aliskuuuu..."

.

.

.

Apa?

Lalu apa yang dilihatnya itu?

...

Mungkinkah...?

.

.

* * *

Kubilang juga apa, sekarang kau percaya?

Hantu itu ada, bahkan di Black Order sekalpun

* * *

Xxx

THE END


End file.
